I Like It Hot
by kimferdehween
Summary: The quiet ones are always the kinkiest. SxH


Violet eyes bore into the reflection of their own as a woman's pale hand traced over her naked torso delicately, the other hand grasping her thigh. A small hitch of breath came out as she began to encircle her hand on her breast, the flesh overfilling her palm.

A low moan escaped as she then shifted the hand on her thigh closer towards her unclothed center, the cool feeling of the skin contrasting with the warm heat that continued to gush out. The woman continued with her soft touches as her wavy indigo tresses started to shift with the movements of her body, the smooth locks tickling the back of her neck and the sides of her face making her sense of touch heightened. As she continued to touch herself, eye contact never once breaking between her and the mirror as she continued to stare with lust and need of fulfillment.

A pleasurable gasped filled the bathroom as she inserted one finger inside of herself, the cup on her breasts now turning into an intense grip.

This was way better than working on spreadsheets.

.

.

**I Like It Hot**

**.**

**.**

**S**tudents filed into the decent sized classroom as the sound of voices and conversation started to grow louder. Upperclassmen were scattered into different groups among the desks, friends coming to talk in their social circles before class; well, almost all of them.

Hyuuga Hinata gave a small yawn as she rested her chin in her palm that was propped up on her desk, her line of vision looking towards the swaying trees outside. It was the Spring semester of her senior year, and she was ready to finally leave this god awful place.

She had transferred to Konoha Private at the second semester of her Junior year last year after her father decided to expand his company from only residing to Hokkaido, to Tokyo located on Honshu. The young heiress didn't really want to stray away from the comfort of her cold home, but her father constantly reminded her that she would be the new head and that this new lead could provide her with the proper experience to help her down the road on her business career. She knew that was the half truth because she remembered Hanabi practically begging their father to move to Tokyo, him only saying yes if Hinata were to lead the expanded branch there, and become her little sister's 'guardian' for the time being. An annoyed sneer flashed on Hinata's face as she thought about her little sister. She loved her, but damn was she spoiled.

A loud noise echoed throughout the room as a flash of blonde came in, tan hands running itself through the gold hair.

"Dammit Sasuke, why'd you push me in so hard!?"

A loud 'tch' came shortly after the teen that just entered as another followed suit, hands shoved into his black slacks.

"Because you wouldn't hurry up, Dobe."

Hinata gave a small smirk as she observed the pair, a glint of amusement shining in her violet eyes.

The Hyuuga refused to make friends when she did transfer to the school, thinking that it was just a bit waste of time and energy. She remembered how everyone bothered her the first week she had arrived. Boys would constantly oggle at her well developed body and ask her out repeatedly, as girls would always gossip about her and became jealous and envious of her. Hinata could have honestly cared less about anyone's opinion at that point because she was simply trying to finish High School and get of this institution. She would ignore the looks given to her, whether it be horny looks or envious ones, reject guys that would ask her out, and refused to acknowledge any rumors that had been spread about her. Near the end of her first week everyone seemed to be getting the picture that she was not willing to make friends, and slowly people started to shift their attentions away from her, which was exactly what she wanted.

That is, until certain dark-haired male approached her.

**.**

It was during AP Bio when she had been studying for the next test that suddenly, a shadow appeared above her desk. She raised her head firmly as she locked eyes with charcoal-eyes, her peripheral showing that everyone in the room was staring at the two of them.

She wasn't stupid, she knew who Uchiha Sasuke was.

She remembered him when they were younger at the business parties her father had dragged her along to. He was just as spoiled as Hanabi, her memory flashing to one party where he was showing off an expensive watch that his parents had given him for getting good grades; a watch that deemed to be a little too extravagant for your average eight year-old. She brought her brows together as she also remembered in later parties at how all the elders of rival companies gawked at him when they were in middle school and were wound up in his "prestige" and "knowledge" at such a young age. By that time, Hinata had convinced her father to have a choice whether she wanted to attend these events with him, and she gladly refused as many invites as she could. She simply found no enjoyment in them, the only kids who went that were her age were spoiled rotten and thick-skinned to the highest degree, and she knew that these "parties" were really just events that allowed other company heads to observe the up-and-coming kids of their rivals to see what they can expect from them in the future when they too, come into the business.

Sasuke managed to catch Hinata's hardened expression as it left as quickly as it appeared. A smirk appeared on his lips.

"Fancy you transferred here, Hinata." The girl sitting down propped her arm on top of the desk as she felt her lip twitch a bit, resting her cheek on her closed fist, her eyes never breaking with Sasuke's.

"Hello, Uchiha-san." Sasuke's smirk grew a bit as he crossed his arms now, peering down at her intensely. He was impressed as she didn't waver under his gaze, her eyes not once shifting.

He wasn't stupid, he knew who Hyuuga Hinata was.

She was the heiress of one of the biggest corporations out there; the only one that could rival his own to inherit. He remembered how cute and adorable she was at those little get-togethers that invited the families of practically every internationally-known business. She still had her hair short but it grew to be wavy and soft now, him remembering it when it was straight and sleek. Her once adorable face had grown to be exceptionally beautiful as her long eye-lashes kissed her cheeks, her lips plump with a beautiful shade of red that he knew, was natural. He tried his hardest not to look at her body when she was looking because he knew that as soon as he did, it would take the power of only Kami to rip his gaze away. His blonde-best friend told him that there were incredulous rumors that she had plastic surgery, her proportions completely unreasonable to that of your average Senior in high-school. Her agreed with half that statement though; damn did she grow up _unbelievably_ well.

The raven-haired man brought his hands on either side of her desk as he bent his body down towards her, his lips stopping by the ear on the side that wasn't leaning on her fist.

"The game has only started."

As the male brought his head back to look at the Hyuuga, inches away from her face, she cocked a brow as she looked at him again. Damn, he could practically feel her look into his soul. Sasuke perked up one side of his mouth as he brought his hand to her hair, the silkiness catching him off guard at first. The touch was addictive as he brought strands in between his fingers, the surface of each and one of them rubbing onto his hands in a sensual fashion.

Hinata felt herself stiffen a bit before she relaxed again. She would be damned if she let him intimidate her like that, especially in front of everyone.

At this moment, she could have cared less if it brought her attention from everyone that she tried so hard to get rid of. She will not let her future rival bust a chip into her marble slate of pride.

The violet-eyed girl brought the hand that had rested on her cheek onto the cheek of the boy who loomed over her, a smirk playing her lips. She couldn't help but rejoiced mentally as she saw his eyes shift towards the hand on his soft flesh, heat starting to gather around it.

"I wouldn't plan on winning so easily if I were you."

She knew all too well what this '_game_' was. Sasuke was known to sweep girls of their feet and charm them to the point to where they were practically _slaves_ to him. She probably shouldn't have gotten involved in his little tricks, but Hinata _never_ backed down from a challenge. After that proclamation in front of the whole class was made, there was constant talk about the two for the following weeks. Rumors of them being unacquainted lovers, them being childhood rivals, them being fresh enemies, etc.

In all honestly, Hinata just viewed him as Uchiha Sasuke, another roadblock in her high-school career that she'd somehow figure out to overcome.

After months of inactivity and lack of interaction between the two leaders and the arrival of Summer vacation, the hot topic of the two seamlessly disappeared into the back of everyone's minds. Quickly, the beginning of Senior year started and everything was just as it was the previous year. Hinata being her usual quiet and observant self while, while Sasuke was well...she didn't exactly know. He seemed to have slipped from her mind as well, her thinking about the little interactions between them if his name suddenly was heard by her, but only on occasions. She really didn't care...

At least, she'd like to tell herself that.

**.**

Before anymore thoughts could run through Hinata's mind, class had started and soon she found herself recollecting together as Kakashi entered in, his usual lateness now a routine to everyone. He ran his hand through his devilishly spiky hair as he gave a short sigh. He was unmistakably handsome, chiseled facial features, olive skin, and a nice built; it would have been a shame if he didn't have as many fanclubs as he did.

As Kakashi wrote the topic they would be learning today on the board, she gave a small sigh as she saw it was indeed, another topic she had already covered at her previous school. She concluded that it was inexplicably rare now that she would encounter new material here.

A sudden warming sensation started to appear on her head as she removed her chin from her hand, her head not hesitating to turn around to see who was practically burning holes on the back of her skull.

Opposite colored eyes locked gazes as they each held on for a good ten seconds, neither of them faltering from the immense stare-off.

Sasuke's arms were crossed as he leaned back in his chair with Naruto next to him who attempting to catch up with Kakashi's writing on the board as he scribbled down notes. Hinata had to admit, the Uchiha was somewhat..._handsome_. His hair looked soft but with it's edged ends, it looked like it could easily cut anyone who dare touched it. His skin was almost as pale as hers but was just as blemish free, no trace of impurities at all. His facial features were also crafted impressively, a sharp jawline that rested on a strong neck. His eyes were a blackish grey hue, no longer charcoal but more so of an obsidian she had observed. The Hyuuga also noted that he had gotten a lot more muscular than what she remembered him looking like during their last encounter. The form of his muscles could be pointed about by the way he crossed his arms, the fabric looking like it was struggling to withhold him.

Hinata rolled her eyes as she turned back around knowing all to well, he had smirked at her actions.

Alright, he was _pretty_ hot.

'_Fuck_.' The sudden feeling that she had grown to love sinfully had started to pull on the bottom of her stomach as she latched on to her abdomen quickly, as if it were an attempt to stop it.

She had been so unbelievably _horny_ lately that it was at a point to where she considered it to almost be unhealthy.

She had guessed it was because it was the year where the construction on the company branch in Tokyo had finished, her having to take full control of it as soon as she got out of high-school. Employment, stock-trades, scheduling of workers, she was in charge of all of that for now, until her father had sent down the proper staff that he trusted to help and guide his eldest daughter. Her sleepless nights and late bed times were the result of not school work, but actual career work; luckily it didn't take too much of a toll on her body as she was accustomed to it, the endurance trait practically running in her blood.

But it was new to her that she actually had to relieve her stress with, well..._sexual intentions_.

Hinata started touching herself around the middle of last semester. The first time had been in the shower and she had been craving someone's touch at that time, whether it be her own or someone else's. The pleasure was so beautifully great when she had released, that she was able to complete all her work ahead of schedule and enjoy some more _alone time_ afterwards...

And that was when she discovered an alternative to relieve her stress.

Clenching her teeth, the want to feel that same pleasure from the first time she did it started to ignite from within. Hinata started to grow irritated at herself until she flash-backed to this morning, the thoughts of her touching herself in her bathroom starting to replay into her mind. A low groan escaped her lips as she felt even more turned on, her thighs rubbing together harshly.

It wasn't until she felt everyone's gaze on her that she suddenly felt her cheeks grow a soft pink, Kakashi's brow lifted at her.

"Everything alright, Miss Hyuuga?"

Hinata gave a small pause as she gave a small cough into one hand, the other still around her stomach.

"I don't feel to well."

She could have sworn she saw a glint of mischief flash in the dark eyes of Kakashi as he nodded, approaching his desk to reach out a note.

"Alright, I'll have you go to the infirmary then."

Hinata gave a short curt nod as she stood to approach Kakashi's desk. She was about to grab the yellow post-it note, that is, until a strong hand beat her to it.

**.**

'_Fuck_.' Sasuke bit his lip as he saw Hinata stand from her seat, her skirt sneakily lifting up a bit too much to flash him her black laced panties. Luckily he was the only one to see, because he was pretty sure other guys would be gawking at it if they saw too. _Everyone_ knew she had the biggest ass in this whole school, and it was just a sight and a pleasure for all to behold.

He knew she doesn't mean to flaunt it, but he can't help but note how _sexy_ it would be whenever she would walk, her hips swaying from side to side.

The Uchiha had waited way too fucking long for this '_game_' to finish; even thought it didn't really start at all.

Ok well, it _did _start but not exactly in his favor, really.

He had intended for Hinata to be enchanted by his looks and to follow his every whim, just like every girl at this school. He thought that he had sparked enough interest in her with their little conversation in AP Bio and had expected her to give herself to him after that. But he was caught off guard because after that moment, he knew that the tables were turned.

She never left his mind after that incident. The milkiness of her skin, the softness of her hair, the fire in her eyes, the roundness of her curves, the power in her voice;

Damn did she turn him on so much.

**.**

Sasuke sat up and followed after the Hyuuga swiftly, following her every movement.

He will have her begging for him at her knees at all costs.

**.**

"I will escort her to Shizune."

Everyone's attention was now at the front as the two dark-haired seniors stood beside each other, violet eyes looking down at the note, obsidian ones looking at equally as dark ones. Kakashi gave Sasuke a look that was impossible for others to read as he silently nodded, handing the pass to him. Hinata shifted her gaze toward the door. Refusing to cause a scene, she silently complied, a small nod indicating she was ready to leave.

Sasuke was practically grinning now as he looked at Kakashi who rolled his eyes, turning back around to write on the board.

A strong arm brought Hinata's right one around its owner's shoulders as it then slithered around the petite waist of the girl afterward.

Hinata mentally cursed at Sasuke for the chirping in the room caused by the students as they saw the scene, and the sudden inflammation of heat that bursted even more within her. As they left the room now, the male half-carrying the female, the Hyuuga felt her panties grow moist as she felt the back of Sasuke's hair tickle her arm.

Suddenly, a harsh breath left from the girl as she felt her knees grow weak with Sasuke's scent finally hit her nose.

The intense smell of cedar and oak made her grow even warmer as her senses taunted her. She was totally out of character right now, her guard down and her usual composure no longer in sight. A burn of desire suddenly caused the girl's free hand to grab the front of the shirt of the man holding her, his attention shifting downward. They were walking down the hallway until he had stopped by her action, their gazes locking.

Both of them were surprised at the lust and affection that glazed their eyes.

**.**

The way she was looking at him...

Damn, he could have taken her right then and there.

Her eyes weren't the usual pleading ones that every girl looked at him with, practically begging him to pleasure them. No; her eyes held such intensity that he could feel his manhood beginning to harden now. She bit her lip at him as she continued to look at him through her thick lashes, her hand still on his shirt. She managed to find gravity again as she broke from his hold quickly, walking in front of the Uchiha now, challenging him to catch her. He gave a low growl as she smirked at him, flashing her underwear that showed off her perfect ass, the black lace winking at him.

She might as well have some fun if she knew she'd lose the game to him.

Sasuke quickened his pace as did Hinata, the chase starting down the empty and windowless hallways. This was new to him; he was normally the mouse in the chase, but today, he had somehow become the cat. It felt..._enticing_.

She teased him as she stepped inside an abandoned classroom, her back only centimeters away from his hard chest after Sasuke closed and locked the door. The smell of vanilla and lavender sent him into a trance as his eyes laid on the vixen before him. His breathing became rigid as Hinata spun around but continued to walk backwards deeper into the room, their eye contact being the fuel of their actions. She slowly started to unbutton her white school shirt, her black lace bra peeking through the every growing opening.

Carnal desire caused Sasuke to practically pounce on the aroused woman as she slipped off the shirt, him grasping her before the fabric could even hit the ground. He encircled his hands around her naked waist as he pushed her against the wall, her legs instinctively wrapping around his own waist. Hinata could feel his groan through the fabric of his shirt, as she started to lay open kisses on area that resided between his ear and jawline. She had to pause for a second as Sasuke moved back, allowing her to lean on the wall a bit, her legs still around his toned torso. He pushed her thighs so they were at his waistline as he quickly discarded all clothing on his upper body, his athletic appeal causing a loud moan to erupt from the girl entangled with him.

The half-naked Uchiha pushed back against the Hyuuga now, adjusting her like they had previously been, their mouths finding each other in a ravishing fashion.

Delicate hands found themselves caressing and touching every inch of skin that laid naked, her hands bringing him to heights he could never imagined. Hinata was practically soaked now as she felt Sasuke broke from their intense kissing, pulling her head back by her hair. His teeth started to scrape against her neck as Hinata felt shivers down her spine, her core rubbed against his bulge which caused them both to react.

"Oh fuck, Sasuke..." the man moaned against the delicious flesh between her delicate neck and collarbone, kissing lightly with hard sucking afterward. He continued to mark her until he felt his arms being moved by her hands, his face brought up to hers as she brought his hands at her naval. Hinata could have came right there by the sheer feel of his big hands around her waist; they gripped her so devilishly that she felt like putty under his touch. Their lips were barely touching as she stared at the lovely mouth, her hands slowly bringing his up her waist.

She could see him grow hungrier as they were nearing the bottom of her bra, his eyes flashing down for a brief second at the soft mounds of flesh. Hinata saw him lick his lips and as soon as she did, she felt herself grow crazy. She delved her tongue into his mouth as he groaned, her hands now shoving his up her bra.

If she thought his hands on her waist were amazing, then his hands on her breasts were down right _unorthodox_.

A clearly audible growl bellowed from the dark-haired male as he brought his hands out, only to unclasp the bra and bringing his mouth to the lovely pink buds.

His hot mouth on her soft skin brought her to paradise as she tugged on his black locks firmly, her head backed against the wall.

It was simple;

**.**

******.**

**.**

**They both liked it hot.**

******.**

**.**

******.**

* * *

**A/N**: Just a quick one-shot. Sorry for grammar/spelling mistakes/rush of plot!


End file.
